What's In a Name?
by ChocolateFrogCard
Summary: 100-200 word drabbles on how the NextGen Weasley's were named. Kinda pointless, but I couldn't sleep.
1. Victoire

Victoire

Her name meant victory in French; it was as simple as that. It combined the life work of her father's family with the French heritage of her mother's. But over time, she came to realize that her name wasn't just about the war that her relatives had fought in- it was about overcoming daily struggles, which was what Victoire did best, and eventually she decided that her name was going to symbolize her own personal victories, and not just those of her parents.

Bill rested his hand lovingly on Fleur's tummy.

"Victory," he said softly. "She is our Victory."

"Victoire," corrected Fleur, smiling. "She needs some French in her."

"Victoire, then," said Bill, stroking the unborn baby gently. "For everything that we lived for."


	2. Dominique

Dominique

Dominique, like her sister Victoire, had a pretty, girly French name. Unlike Victoire, however, her name meant absolutely nothing. Dominique wondered if her mother hadn't just closed her eyes and pointed to a name in a book and chosen that for her second, less special daughter. She hated her name, really, which was why she usually went by Dom or Nicki. But she refused to let her name dictate her- she was entirely her own person.

"Dominique, maybe. Eet eez a beautiful name, I had a friend named Dominique once."

"Sure, Fleur."

"Very well zen. I will begin to arrange her room. Perhaps we could paint it yellow?"

"I'll help. Come on, we can redo the second floor corner bedroom."

"Dominique," mused Fleur. "Il est plutôt sympa."

"Quite nice indeed."


	3. Louis

Louis

Louis was a family name, it had passed down through generations of Delacours, and Fleur's family would be no exception.

"Eet eez a boy!"

"Oh, Fleur!" Bill kissed her passionately.

"We must name him Louis, my muzzer will never forgive me if I don't."

"Louis," said Bill, trying it on for size. "I have a feeling he's going to be a handful."

Fleur laughed. "'E will be just as brave as his father."

"He will have your fierce determination."

"Then we are in for a lot of trouble," smirked Fleur, and they sat there with their arms around each other for the rest of the night.

No matter how many Weasley kids were born, the magic would never disappear.


	4. Molly

Molly

She was named after her grandmother, whom she was incredibly close to and loved very much. Molly actually liked to help her grandmother in the kitchen and around the house, unlike most of her cousins, who were too busy playing Quidditch outside. She knew that her grandma gave the biggest hugs in the whole wide world and that she would always have a moment to listen to her granddaughter, and she saw it as a great honor that they shared a name.

"I hope she will be like the rest of our family. I hope she will be loving, and caring, and everything that I wasn't."

Audrey took Percy's hand. "No. She will be just as brave as you, as responsible as you, as smart as you. She will be beautiful."

He shook his head, staring into space. "I couldn't come when I needed to. Audrey, what if I can't be there for our child? What if I freeze again? What if-"

Audrey placed her hand on top of his. "We'll name her Molly, because she will be as kind and beautiful as your mother is. As your family is. As you are."

"Thank you, Audrey."

"Always."


	5. Lucy

Lucy

Lucy was named after her maternal grandmother, because her parents decided it made sense to name both their children after their grandparents. Lucy privately thought that their parents had been trying to make sure they could raise Molly and Lucy as the same person. People often assumed they were exactly alike, and they had been mixed up more than once. Lucy could sort of see why, because she and her sister were practically identical both inside and out, but it still irked her sometimes. Her name was the one thing that was completely her own, that she didn't have to share with her sister.

"This one we'll name Lucy. After your mother. Because I owe you."

Audrey smiled. "That's sweet."

"Just like you."


	6. Fred

Fred II

When Angelina found out she was expecting a boy, she knew that she would have to name him Fred. It was the only thing to do. For George- and for her. She only wished that Fred would have been able to meet his namesake- but she had a hunch, though, that he would follow in Fred Senior's trouble-making footsteps.

"George?"

"Hey, Angie."

"It's a boy."

George looked up. "A- a boy?" He didn't really know how to react.

"His name will be Fred."

George was unable to speak. He began to cry, turning away.

"It's okay, George."

"Angie-"

"He'll be just like you."

"_No,_" George thought, "_he'll be just like Fred._"


	7. Roxanne

Roxanne

Roxanne's name was pure spunk. She hadn't been named after any relatives, although her middle name was Alicia, after her mother's best friend. But both of her parents had agreed that Roxanne fit her perfectly, because it was so full of independence and sweetness at the same time. People liked to call her Rox or Roxy- or Annie, in the special case of her uncle Charlie, whom she was incredibly close to- but she privately liked Roxanne a lot better- in fact, she sometimes asked herself what the point of having such a pretty name was if people refused to use it.

"I think Roxanne will fit her."

"Oh, I like that." Angelina smiled. "Middle name Alicia? Because Ali's youngest's middle name is Angie, and I kind of want to repay the favor."

"Of course. She's your best friend."

What was left unsaid was that George's best friend was gone forever.


	8. Rose

Rose Jean

Rose thought her name was beautiful. Which was also why she wasn't sure that she was worthy of it. She wondered if she would ever live up to her parents' reputations, but her mother always told her not to worry about the past but to live in the present, and that whatever she did would be fine with them. Still, she was trying to carve out her own reputation- she had definitely inherited her mother's determination.

"Rose is pretty," said Hermione. "It reminds me of you."

"Rose Jean Weasley."

"Oh, Ronald-" Hermione was touched.

"Shhh. It's decided. I hope she has her mother's brains!"

"I hope she has her father's charm." They began to kiss and didn't stop for a long, long time.


	9. James

James Sirius

James was rather proud of his name- he got to be named after his grandfather and his father's godfather, who had both died trying to save the world and apparently had been extremely cool while alive. He liked to loudly proclaim this to anyone who would listen, and also point out that he had gotten the cool names while his brother had been stuck with Albus Severus.

"We'll name him James. After your dad." Ginny smiled up at Harry. "You pick the middle name."

"James Sirius." Harry's voice cracked a little, thinking of his father and godfather.

"It's beautiful."

"Hermione, boys aren't supposed to be beautiful," groaned Ron.

"But it's a nice name," she said, making a face at him. "It means a lot."

"Yeah, it does," said Harry quietly.

"James Sirius, then," said Ginny, rising. "I'll be right back- I think James Sirius is exercising his inherited energy on my bladder."

"Ew, Gin, please," groaned Ron.

"It'll be your turn next year!" she called from the stairs.


	10. Albus

Albus Severus

Albus was also named after people his father had known- however, his name sounded utterly ridiculous. Well, no one besides his brother made fun of him, but that was mostly because of his surname, which was the only redeeming factor. He figured that as long as he was a Potter, he could live with the rest of it.

"Named after the two of the bravest men Hogwarts has ever seen," remarked Harry.

"Except you, of course," said Ginny, kissing him.

"It's nice that their memories will live on," said Hermione. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

Ron was unusually quiet. "Dumbledore would be proud." After that, nothing else needed to be said.


	11. Hugo

Hugo

Everyone privately thought Hugo's name was absolutely ridiculous, and each had their own theories as to where it came from. James speculated that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been very, very drunk, although Lily stubbornly refused to believe that Hermione would ever go that far. Rose thought her mother had come across the name in one of her old History of Magic textbooks, probably from some gargoyle or troll or something or other. Roxanne just thought that Uncle Ron wanted to top Draco Malfoy in the business of unusual children's' names. Hugo didn't care much, he was a Weasley and that was good enough for him.

A/N- I'll leave you to decide which of the three theories you like best, so I won't include dialogue for this one! ;D


	12. Lily

Lily Luna

Lily thought her name was absolutely beautiful. In fact, when she was little, she used to repeat it over and over again, letting it roll off her tongue slowly. Everyone thought it was adorable that she was named after Harry's mother and Ginny's best friend, and she was always proud to carry those names with her.

"I have the perfect name for her," said Ginny. "If you don't mind."

"I could never say no to you."

"Charming," said Ginny, her red hair falling over her shoulder. "Tell me that in three months when I'm demanding that you buy me a whole packet of spinach-flavored Every Flavor Beans."

Harry groaned. He was all too familiar with Ginny's cravings by now.

"That's what I thought. Anyway, do you want to hear the name or not?"

Harry nodded, kissing her hand.

"Lily Luna."

Ron and Hermione burst in. "Oh, that's so sweet!"

Harry grinned. "It is, Ginny."

Ginny smiled. "Thanks. How 'bout you, 'Mione?"

"Hugo," announced Ron proudly.

Harry and Ginny nearly choked. "Hugo?"

"Well, yeah."

"Where did you-"

"Don't ask."

**That's all! It's totally pointless, but I was bored and in a NextGen phase. Bye!**


End file.
